Leonardo's Gift
by TigerThief
Summary: April's pregnant! Each of the guys have a plan to get the baby a very special gift, except Leonardo. Will he be able to come up with a gift just as meaningful as each of his brothers?


"We've decided to make the baby a bunch of different presents!" Michelangelo squealed with joy, clapping his hands together.

"That's a really nice idea, guys! Something from each of the baby's uncles," April grinned, loving the idea as she slowly lowered herself into an armchair. She had just returned home from her doctor's appointment to find four giant green turtles waiting in her apartment, and although she was tired, she could never bring herself to turn them away. Besides, they were just so excited about the prospect of the new baby.

"Yeah- And Raph," Michelangelo snickered as Raphael rolled his eyes. Despite his tough exterior, those close to Raphael knew he had a heart of gold and was just as excited about April's pregnancy as everybody else.

"But you don't mind if the gifts aren't ready by your baby shower?" Donatello asked, putting his hand on April's shoulder.

"Of course not! These are gifts for the baby, if you guys want to wait until he or she is born then that's fine with me. I'm sure Casey won't mind, either," She added, subconsciously resting a hand on her growing belly.

"Sweet! I am gonna' get this kid the BEST present!" Michelangelo cried, unable to hide his excitement.

"No way man, you'll probably just get some toys or whatever that the kid won't use forever. I'm gonna' make sure _my_ gift is something the little squirt can keep," Raphael folded his arms, smug to see Michelangelo's grin disappear.

"Damn, that's actually a good point. I need to get an extra special gift if I want to assume title of 'favourite uncle'!" Donatello snorted.

"Please, I already know exactly what I'm going to do for a gift and I guarantee it'll be more meaningful than anything you two meatheads come up with," April sighed.

"Guys, it's not a contest. I'm sure you'll each do something very special for the baby,"

"Mine will be the best though," Michelangelo couldn't resist adding, poking his tounge out at his brothers.

"Hey, what are you going to get the kid, Leo? You've been pretty quiet in your little corner of zen," Leonardo scowled at his orange clad brother from the dining table.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to meditate upon it till the perfect gift presents itself to me," Michelangelo groaned.

"That's stupid, dude! I betcha' end up coming to ol' Mikey for help," He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Leonardo rolled his eyes.

"I will not! I'll come up with a great present for the baby, I just want to take my time deciding so it's special,"

"Sure Leo, whatever," Raphael said, brushing the air with his hand. Leonardo looked at each of his brothers incredulously.

"You guys don't think I'll be able to come up with a good present!"

"Not really,"

"Guys!" April groaned, pinching her brow.

"It really doesn't matter; you could get the baby a giant stuffed turtle for all I care! Can you please just not get into a fight over something so petty?" The four brothers grumbled in agreement.

"Alright, fine. We'll let you get some rest, Apes," Raphael said, getting to his feet. April smiled, exhausted and grateful that they would show themselves out.

"We'll talk to you later, OK?" Donatello smiled, giving her hand a final squeeze before heading to the fire escape.

"Take care, April. If you need anything, you know how to reach us," Leonardo said, bowing slightly in farewell before following his brothers. Michelangelo hugged her awkwardly from her position on the armchair, but gave a friendly wave with his signature grin before jumping outside and closing her window. April sighed, gracious for some peace and quiet.

* * *

"Alright Raphie, let's hear it. What's your great gift going to be exactly, since you seem so confident?" Michelangelo asked as he lept across the rooftops.

"That would ruin the surprise!" The red clad turtle smirked as his bolted across the concrete.

"Surprise? Oh come on, just spill! I'll tell you my idea if you tell me yours?" Raphael paused.

"Fine. Only if Donnie and Leo tell too,"

"Sure," Donatello called in agreement from in front.

"Alright," Raphael started, slowing to a jog before stopping near an old water tower. His brothers soon followed suit.

"If any of you laugh, I swear I will punch you in the face," He started, a serious frown etched upon his face.

"Wow, if you think we might laugh it sounds really meaningful!" Raphael swatted Michelangelo over the head before continuing.

"I'm going to knit this fancy blanket, and I was thinking of embroiding it with like, the kanji for 'family'," The brothers slowly nodded, even Michelangelo acknowledging the thought Raphael had put into his gift for April and Casey's baby.

"That's a really nice idea, Raph. I'm going to make a musical jewellery box," Donatello said, proudly. Raphael glanced at him.

"What if it's a boy?" Donatello's eyes widened.

"Oh, um... I could tell by April's ultrasounds," He said, sheepishly. His brothers gaped at him.

"Donnie! April wanted it to be a surprise!" Leonardo scolded.

"I haven't told her! I wasn't going to tell you guys either, it just… Kind of slipped out," He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly apologetic.

"So it's gonna' be a girl?" Raphael asked. Donatello nodded in confirmation.

"Well shit, now what do I do? Embroid it with flowers or somethin' more girly?" Donatello shook his head.

"I think your first idea was best, Raph. Embroid it with _kazoku_ ," The boys murmured in agreement.

"Alright, well I think I got an idea… How about I do an oil painting of the NYC cityline?" Michelangelo suggested, rubbing his hands together.

"If you think you could pull it off, sure," Raphael shrugged. Michelangelo glanced around.

"I reckon I could. I mean, there's going to be a hell of a lot of detail but," Michelangelo paused, a grin spreading across his face.

"Anything for our little princess, eh?" His brothers broke into smiles, even Raphael.

"How about you, Leo?" Michelangelo suddenly asked. Leonardo blinked.

"Um…"

"Oh my god, you really don't have any idea what to get, do you?"

"Well… No?" Leonardo said, slumping his shoulders.

"Don't worry Leo, there's still a couple of months to go. I'm sure you'll be able to think of something," Donatello said.

"But what if I don't?" Leonardo exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm terrible at giving gifts, you all know it! I can't even get my brothers decent gifts, let alone a baby girl!" Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo looked at his eldest brother, but didn't argue. Leonardo tried, he really did, but every Mutation Day, every Christmas, every time he felt confident he'd gotten good presents he'd see one of the others get something that outweighed all his gifts together. His brothers didn't really mind, he showed his love and appreciation for them in other ways but they weren't sure what to suggest for a newborn baby girl. And they all knew Leonardo liked to do things himself; he didn't like requiring assistance. Donatello took a deep breath.

"Leo, there is still time. Really. Just give it some time and if you can't come up with anything soon, we can help," Leonardo glanced at his most caring brother, appreciative for his offer, but there was a certain stubbornness in the blue clad leader that he couldn't fight.

"Thanks Don, we'll see," He forced a smile, before turning to Raphael.

"We need to head back before Splinter has our shells again," Raphael barked out a laugh.

"Man, you have _no_ idea what kinds of punishment that old rat is capable of," Leonardo scoffed as he started to run again, his brothers in tow.

"Maybe that's because I don't sneak out after I've been grounded for sneaking out?" Donatello and Michelangelo snickered.

"Pfft, whatever. We're adults now, he can't keep babying us forever," Leonardo rolled his eyes, but shook his head and tried to focus on leading his brothers safely home. Unfortunately, his mind was screaming with thoughts.

 _What am I possibly going to get my honorary niece?_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my old stories, I just haven't had the drive to write and I actually had to force myself to write this. I've had this idea for AGES, I promise have it all planned out in my head so just bare with me. This story probably won't end up being too long, but we'll see. Please review!**


End file.
